


Cookies

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [38]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Clark has nosy neighbors.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/163352064396/hey-rose-you-should-write-a-lil-more-on-that-one

The middle-aged woman in #3C comes over one morning, around 10am. Clark opens the door. He’s in a white shirt and some loose sweatpants, sporting dripping wet hair, fresh out of the shower.

“Mrs. Jones! Hi, good morning,” Clark smiles at the sight of her, running his hand through his hair to comb it back. She gives him cookies every time her grandchildren are over.

“Hello, Clark!” she grins at him. She knows what the shower meant. They weren’t exactly that quiet earlier. “I brought you some cookies! Thought your sweetheart might like some!”

Clark turns pink to the tip of his ears as he accepts the plate of baked goods. “Um,” he laughs nervously. “Thank you,”

“Clark!” says a voice from deeper in the apartment. “Get dressed! We’ll be late!”

“Be right there!” says Clark, hoping Bruce won’t come out of their bedroom, but he does, buttoning his vest up.

Mrs. Jones grins even wider. How handsome! “Hi! Good morning!”

“Good morning,” Bruce greets her and gives her a kiss on both cheeks as a greeting. “I’m Bruce,”

“Oh my,” she teases.

Bruce chuckles. “Thank you for the cookies, Ma’am,”

“Please! Call me Evelyn,” she says playfully.

Clark turns redder.

“I’m afraid we’re pressed for time, but we’ll be glad to have tea with you some other day, Evelyn,” says Bruce with a smile. “Goodbye,”

“Have a good day!” Mrs. Jones says, then walks back to her door. Bruce is so lucky to have Clark.


End file.
